Chronicles Of Alistia
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When their older or younger sisters, along with their parents are turned into dolls and captured, Dante and the gang must travel to another world called Alistia in order to destroy their leader, Aeon


Chronicles of Alistia

Author's Note: I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does, I own Dante, Aeon and the monsters of the story

Normal-Speech

**Bold-**Attacks, Song Lyrics, Aeon Speech

_Italliacs- _Thoughts, Hologram speech

_**Bold Italliacs-**_4 Dragon Swordsman Speech

Dante: Knight

Element: Darkness

Age: 1500

Attire outside Alistia: Jack Skellington's attire

Attire In Alistia: Tales of Vesperia Yuri attire coloured white and black

Weapons: A powerful Gunblade ("Shooting Star") it looks like a FF13-2 Gunblade coloured black, white and silver

"_A lone wolf that works alone to defend peace and justice in both worlds."_

Saint

Age: 18

Element: Fire _"Dealing justice wherever you travel"_

Attire in Alistia: Red Yuri Lowell attire, red fingerless gloves

Weapon of Choice: Ragnell, later a red and gold SATBK Caliburn

Stanley: Knight

Age: 11

Element: Nature

"_Wise like the mighty eagle, you negotiate with generals to form peace offerings"_

Attire: Boots, green bracelets

Attire in Alistia: Green and silver Yuri Lowell attire

Weapon: A green gemmed Master Sword coloured silver ("Falcoblade"), later a green and silver SATBK Excalibur named Typherios

Scar: Berserker

Element: Earth _"You are as the wayward boulder, hard and sturdy"_

Weapon: A Dragonslayer sword ("Rockbuster"), later a bronze FF7CC Buster Sword named Terrastorm

Shade: Champion

Element: Fire

Weapons: Buster Sword FF7CC version (Volcanix)

* * *

Chapter 1: A new Evil

* * *

It cuts to a dark void with a SATBK King Arthur with a SC4 Nightmare head and sword, this is the story's main villain, the Demon Knight, Aeon and he came out of a orb of energy **"I am complete! Monsters of Alistia, I command you to arise and destroy all of Alistia!" **he spoke as he sliced open a vortex and materialized a skeletal horse wearing armorand monsters appear and begin wreaking havoc as Aeon slashed the knights and they thought their past heroes, the Four Dragon Swordsmen would come and defeat Aeon as they did in days of yore, however, when Aeon came back a 2nd time he murdered 3 of the Four Dragon Knights by using a **Meteorbuster **to obliterate them, revealing them to be human swords bound to armor, just like in the tale and Aeon scattered 3 of the swords across Alistia while the 4th and final member, Korus, escaped, ready to train the chosen ones, the 4 swords were

_1__st__ sword: Fenix, sword of Fire_

_2__nd__ sword: Typherios, Sword of Wind_

_3__rd__ sword: Terrastorm, Sword of Earth_

_4__th__: Helios, Sword of Holy_

The ancient scrolls proclaimed, _"The chosen ones of Fire, Earth and Wind must find these swords as well as the unofficial 5__th__ member, Arcarius' sword, Maelstrom, The sword of Darkness, that can be wielded by the Chosen one of Darkness, in order to save the modern world and Alistia before Aeon's monsters leak into Modern Dimension and enslave everyone." _

Meanwhile, in Peach Creek, the gang was at the gas station and Danta said "Aw, thanks! I was gettin' hungry! These donuts really hit the spot, danken, danken!" as she ate the box of powdered jelly donuts "Hey! Those were for us!" said Saint "Aw, great, thanks a heap, Sis, you ate most of the donuts!" said Dante as they see that 3 donuts were eaten as Stanley ate 3 apple Mentos and chugged some Sprite. "Well, since Danta ate 3 of the donuts, we can't have anything while we watch "Transformers: Dark of the Moon"!" and Saint said "There are movie snacks." And Shade said "Way to go, Little miss clueless." And Danta said "Sor-EEP!" as a pink beam fired and turned her into a plush doll with button eyes and was sucked onboard with the other younger or older sisters along with the parents as dolls as the boys watched in horror of their cousins getting sucked in and Scar said "Oh my…." And a pirate ship with propellers and wings appeared with a white Armored Form Bosco Ta Jalokia arrived "Human World dwellers, this is the site of the future Demon Knight Aeon Empire! Prepare for extermination!" and the pirate said "I am Capt. Marauder! Now Is the time the Human World's older or younger brothers fell!" and his cutlass was covered in water and he roared

"**Tidal Slash!"**

And with that, Capt. Marauder fired a water made sword beam at the boys "WAUUUUGGHHH! HERE IT COMES, IT'S GONNA CLEAVE US IN TWO!" Yelled Eric in fear and Saint stood forward and yelled "**Burning Barrier!" **and he crossed his arms and a dome of flames appeared around the boys and the sword beam turned into steam on contact and Scar said "Our turn!" and Stanley and Dante charged with him **"Earthen Launcher!" **said Scar as he slammed his fist in the ground, sending a pillar that launches Stanley and Dante into the sky and the boys yelled

"**Cutting Airwaves!"**

"**Hades Lancer!"**

And Stanley does a karate chop sending a blade of wind as Dante fired a DMC4 Lucifer sword made of dark energy from his fist and destroyed the ship and Capt. Marauder fell and Sharp's voice yelled

"**Thundering Shot!"**

And a gun bullet fired and killed Capt. Marauder as Sharp and his brothers arrived "Mom, Dad, Coldstone and Kylight were turned into dolls and sucked in by that thing too!" said Yuma, Sharp's half-brother and Stanley said "We need to find out who Aeon is and stop him." And a voice said _**"You can't." **_and a gold and white SATBK King Author with a silver, white and gold Excalibur in his hand arrived "Who are you?" said Dante and the being said _**"I am Korus, the Holy Knight, I hail from Alistia, the only way to get your sisters and parents back is by slaying Aeon's army in battle, I rescued Mephiles, and he decided to no longer be evil, and he's sorry for murdering Madame Wish Umino, the adoptive daughter of Iruka Umino, he wanders the Sunza Desert killing criminals trying to harm Sharp via using a giant, cross shaped gun called a Punisher, he carries it around while holding one of its straps, the cross parts on the sides each hold 4 Grader 2043 pistols he uses in conflict, he can also use it as a machine gun with the front or a rocket launcher with the back." **_And Sharp said "Tell Father I forgive him, and aren't the Punishers from Trigun a bit heavy and big?" and a hologram appeared and Mephiles, wearing Nicolas D. Wolfwood's clothes appeared "_I-I'll be OK, Sharp, man this thing weighs a ton. H-hey, Korus! Can you help me out, please?" _and the boys are teleported to Alistia

Meanwhile, in the Death Void, Aeon was laughing and he said "**Soon, revenge will be mine and the Holy Knight, Korus, shall DIE!" **And the monsters cheered

(Cue song: In the Dark of the Night)

Aeon: **In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning.**

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.**

**It scared me out of my wits. A corpse falling to bits!**

**Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!**

**I was once the most mystical man in all Alistia.**

**When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake!**

**My curse made each of them pay.**

**But one Dragon Knight got away.**

**Little Korus beware, 'cause Aeon's awake!**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night, evil will **

**find him!**

**In the dark of the night, just before**

**dawn.**

Aeon and Beasts: **Revenge will be sweet, when my weapon's complete!**

Beasts: **In the Dark of the night **

Aeon: **HE'LL BE GONE!**

**I can feel that my powers are slowly returning.**

**Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!**

**As the pieces fall into place, I'll see him crawl into place.**

_**Das vidanya**_**, Korus, your grace**

**Farewell!**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night, terror will**

**strike him!**

Aeon (Spoken):"Terror's the least I can do!"

Beasts: **In the dark of the night, evil will brew**

Aeon and Beasts: **Soon he will feel, that his nightmares are real!**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night**

Aeon: **He'll be through!**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night evil will**

**find him! (Find him)**

**In the dark of the night terror **

**comes true! (Doom him)**

Aeon: **Brother, it's a sign! It's the end of the line!**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night.**

**In the dark of the night**.

Aeon drove his sword in the ground as black flames with monsters appeared from the blade as they ascended the tower of death

Aeon: **Come, my minions**

**Rise for your master**

**Let your evil shine.**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night, **

**In the dark of the night**

Aeon: **Find them now yes, fly ever faster!**

Beasts: **In the dark of the night **

**In the dark of the night,**

**In the dark of the night,**

Aeon: **HE'LL BE MINE!**

It cuts to a white crystal ball with Saint and Korus watching "For your evil older brother, he's a good singer." Said Saint and Korus said "Saint, you and Edd are the chosen ones of Fire, dealing justice wherever you 2 travel." And Saint and Edd glow red and bow "Sharp, you are the chosen one of Storms, like the thunder you rage on." And Sharp glowed cobalt blue, "Stanley, You are the Chosen One of Wind, you are like the wise falcon, you make peace negotiations with war generals." And Stanley glowed lime green, "Dante, you are the chosen one of Darkness, you work alone, but you never afraid to aid your friends." Dante glowed purple, "Jimmy, you are the 2nd chosen one of Wind; you are as graceful as the peregrine falcon." Jimmy glowed green as well "Johnny, you are the chosen one of Nature, your love for the local flora and fauna are your power." And Dante began singing TETRA-FANG's Exterminate Time

Dante: **Taya sareru chi wa doko he ochi iku**

**Furikaette mo kuroi yami ga semaru**

**Ikinokoru chi wa doko he kakure ru**

**Tomattei temo yami ha osotte kuru**

**Motomu beki mono wo ushinatte**

**Kazasareta teni uka bu jikan**

**Tsuge rareta toki no hajimari isshun de todoku ketsumatsu**

**Yowaki mono ha tsuneni kuroi jikan no naka de …**

**Mirai ubai saru kotoba hohoemi keshisaru futamoji**

**Tsuyoki chikara sorewatada jibun no tameda keni Exterminate Time**

**Uketsugu chikara kuroi honoo de**

**Fumi shimerareta inochi ga yaka reteku**

**osa erarezuni kokoniafurete**

**Aisuru mono de saemo kieteshimau**

**Susumu beki michi ga kieteyuku**

**Hiraka reta meni uka bu jikan**

**Nozoma nai toki no hajimari yosou no dekinai ketsumatsu**

**Mawari nomono subete kuroi jikan no naka de …**

**Hibiki kodamashiteru warai honoo ni yaka reru hohoemi**

**Tsuyoki chikara sorewatada subete wo owa raseru Exterminate Time**

**Ushiro sugata to Tsuduku yake ta ashiato**

**Toori sugiru tsumetai kaze honoo wo yurashiteiru Uh …**

**Tsuge rareta toki no hajimari isshun de todoku ketsumatsu**

**Yowaki mono ha tsuneni kuroi jikan no naka de …**

**Mirai ubai saru kotoba hohoemi keshisaru futamoji**

**Tsuyoki chikara sorewatada jibun no tameda keni Exterminate Time**

And Korus said "_**We'll decide your monster slaying classes tomorrow, just get some sleep, our beds are really comfy." **_

* * *

Continued in Chapter 2: "Job Classes and Training"


End file.
